Der Angstfresser
Am 29. Januar 2011 ging recht früh am Morgen bei der Göppinger Polizei eine Vermisstenanzeige ein. Eine Frau mittleren Alters tauchte mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht in der Polizeistation auf und erklärte mit aufgelöster Stimme, dass ihr Sohn spurlos von gestern auf heute verschwunden sei. Sie war alleinerziehende Mutter und stand kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. Man beschwichtigte sie damit, dass ja alles schon wieder gut werden würde und nahm erstmals ihre Personalien auf. Bis jetzt war für die Beamten alles eigentlich wie immer verlaufen - die Angehörigen der Vermissten kommen mit den Nerven komplett fertig ins Revier, man versucht sie zu beruhigen, was sowieso meistens nicht gelingt und leitet alles Nötige in die Wege, um den Verschwundenen aufzufinden. Also bis jetzt noch nichts worüber man sich wundern könnte. Nachdem der Beamte die Frau gefragt hatte, ob sie denn ein Bild ihres Sohnes bei sich hätte, musste sie verneinen und man beschloss zu ihrer Wohnung zu fahren. Wer weiß vielleicht findet sich ja ein Hinweis darauf wohin es den Jungen verschlagen hatte. Die Frau hieß übrigens Manuela und ihr Sohn trug den Namen Eddy. Müller war der Familienname der beiden. Die Wohnung, in der Mutter und Sohn lebten, war ziemlich klein und eher karg eingerichtet. Es gab zwei Schlafzimmer, einen Wohn-, der gleichzeitig auch Essbereich war und ein Badezimmer. Dem Polizisten fiel beim Eintreten in den Wohnbereich sofort die ungemütliche Atmosphäre auf, die beim Öffnen der Tür förmlich aus dem Inneren herauszuströmen schien. Ein leichter Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken, der auf seinen Armen ein paar feine Härchen abstehen ließ. Während die Mutter ein geeignetes Bild von ihrem verschollenen Eddy aus einer Schachtel hervorkramte, sah sich der Beamte im Zimmer des Vermissten um. Es war wie der Rest der Wohnung nur eher spärlich, mit einem Kleiderschrank, einem einfachen Bett und Schreibtisch eingerichtet. Noch in der Tür stehend blieb der Blick des Beamten an dem aufgeklappten, auf dem Schreibtisch stehenden Laptop hängen, der ein monotones Rauschen der Lüftung von sich gab. Der Bildschirmschoner bestand aus verschlungenen Zeichen und Formen die ein bestimmtes Muster zu ergeben schienen. Wenn man sich genauer im Zimmer umsah konnte man dieses Muster immer wieder entdecken. Eingeritzt in das Holz des Schrankes, klein auf die Wand gezeichnet und eben auch als Bildschirmschoner. Es ist ein Muster, welches man von verschiedenen Exorzismus- und Geisteraustreibungsritualen kennt. Es sollte wohl jemanden vor dem Bösen schützen, doch anscheinend hatten diese Zeichen nicht viel genützt, denn was in dem geöffneten Word Dokument, welches Eddy geschrieben haben musste, zu lesen war, war der Grund, der diese Vermisstenanzeige zu einer Besonderen machte. Das Dokument trug den Namen „Der Angstfresser“ Erstellt wurde es am 22.01. um 23:11 Uhr, also ziemlich genau eine Woche vor Eddys Verschwinden, doch diesen endgültigen Dateinamen erhielt es erst vor 13 Stunden. Der Text oder besser gesagt die einzelnen Textzeilen waren nur schlecht strukturiert und es gab keine genaue Einteilung was an welchem Tag geschrieben wurde. Der Beamte begann zu lesen: Ich hasse meinen Vater! Schon drei Wochen vergangen und ich kann’s einfach immer noch nicht verstehen. Warum zur Hölle ist er denn so plötzlich abgehaun?! Mum ist nervlich schon ein komplettes Wrack, das Geld reicht vorne und hinten nicht mehr und wenn’s so weitergeht sitzen wir wahrscheinlich bald auf der Straße. Wooah ich könnt so ausrasten! Naja, vielleicht hilft‘s ja wenn ich mir hier alles von der Seele schreibe. Heute habe ich den ganzen Tag schon ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch. Ich weiß nicht, ich bin nicht verliebt oder so und krank fühle ich mich auch nicht. Seltsam… Ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich äußerst unwohl zurzeit. An Dad liegt es bestimmt nicht, denn wenn ich an ihn denke steigen Enttäuschung und Wut in mir hoch, nicht jedoch dieses ungute Gefühl, welches mich überallhin begleitet. Irgendetwas verfolgt mich – hundertprozentig. Ich weiß nicht wer oder was. Aber es ist da. Und es begleitet mich - egal wann oder wohin. Im Internet hatte ich mich seit diesen Ereignissen auf verschiedenen Websites für Übernatürliches umgesehen, da gab’s wirklich ziemlich kranke Sachen. Wobei ich mal davon ausgehe, dass der Großteil dieser Geisterbilder, -videos und was weiß ich einfach nur gute Fakes sind. Dennoch fand ich auch Artikel von Leuten, deren Berichte von einem Wesen, dass sie verfolgt meinem momentanen Zustand äußerst stark ähneln. Es wird auch beschrieben wie man versuchen kann, diese dunkle Energie mehr oder weniger zu blockieren. Sie sozusagen vor eine Barrikade zu stellen. Ein bestimmtes Zeichen soll helfen… Es wäre doch dumm von mir wenn ich es nicht ausprobiert hätte oder? Ahh tut das gut. Diese Schutzdinger scheinen echt zu helfen. Gott sei Dank. Obwohl, das heißt ja auch, dass dieses Wesen wirklich existiert... Auch heute scheint noch alles bestens zu sein, fühl mich fast wieder wie in der Zeit als mein Vater noch da war. Als alles noch gut war. Scheiße, warte mal. Was war das?! Etwas nähert sich…Nein bitte nicht! Doch ich spüre es, es ist hier. Ganz sicher. Es ist wie ein düsterer Schatten, der sich über deine Schultern legt, als würde ein kalter Lufthauch deinen ganzen Körper zum Zittern bringen. Ich suchte bereits alles ab, jede Ecke, jeden kleinsten Winkel, an jedem Tag, doch ich kann einfach nichts finden! Wo ist dieses beschissene, ich nenne es der Einfachheit wegen, Vieh, dieses beschissene Tier, das mich verdammt nochmal in den Wahnsinn treibt?! Doch das Schlimmste: Es hört mich. Nein, nein es fühlt mich aber ich höre es. Ein geräuschvolles widerliches Schmatzen, das in meine Ohren dringt. Es frisst. Ich halt’s einfach nicht mehr aus hier, du meinst vielleicht, dass es dir ja nichts antut. Ja nichts körperliches, dafür wird deine Psyche regelrecht misshandelt. Mein Körper bebt vor unbeschreiblicher Angst, meine Kleidung klebt an mir - eiskalt vom Schweiß der sich auf meiner ganzen Haut gebildet hat. Und dieses Scheißtier genießt sie. Lässt sie sich schmecken. Die Angst. Meine Angst. Deine Angst. Solltest du nichts unternehmen bringt dich die Angst langsam um. Jemand anderem wiederum verhilft sie zum Leben. Dem „Angstfresser“, so habe ich diesen Bastard schlussendlich getauft. Wenn du das liest, such nicht nach mir! Ich will nicht zurück, nicht wieder diesem Monster begegnen, auf keinen Fall. Ich beginne einfach ein neues Leben, irgendwo anders wo es mich nicht finden kann. Ach was rede ich da, es kann jeden finden. Aber auch wenn es versuchen wird mich zu verfolgen, es kriegt mich nicht, nicht noch einmal. Es wird sich jemand anderen suchen müssen um zu überleben, um sich an dessen Angst zu ergötzen. Und es wird nicht von ihm ablassen bis sein Hunger gestillt ist. Solltest du also jemals spüren wie sich ein kalter Schatten über dich legt, die Angst in dir hoch kommt und du dabei merkst wie sich ein sattes Schmatzen in deinen Ohren festsetzt, verschwinde so schnell wie möglich und lass es verhungern. Der Angstfresser - er muss sterben! thumb|center|670px|Vertonung meiner Creepypasta. Guckt mal vorbei ;) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang